Total Drama Randomness
by FangirlOverEverything
Summary: I wrote tis 3 years ago and forgot about it. I edited a bit and decided to post it, but I didn't edit much. Idk if I'll ever do more past ch 5. Nothing special about it, it's just a normal TDI fanfic. Centered around Noah, Lindsay, and Owen mostly.


Noah Richardson got out of bed bright and early at six in the morning. He had auditioned for a new reality show called Total Drama Island, and he had to get ready. He didn't know what the show was about, but he knew it was some kind of competition, He packed his laptop, iPod touch, a ton of books, video games, and other things he thought were important. He even packed his rubiks cube. He hardly used it anymore because he'd solved it before, but it was still fun if he got pretty bored.

_I bet I'm going to be the only one with any brain power there, _he thought. He knew that nobody ever took the time to learn. Everybody always just sat around and talked in class, and some girls were too dumb for words. And Noah knew a lot of words. He decided that of the 21 others that would be there, it would be hard to pick out anyone smart, if even possible.

_I bet no one will like me. No matter, I can do without friends. I don't need any. I've always been a loner, _he thought. _Hardly anyone has ever really liked me anyway. They always thought I was a know-it-all loser. It really doesn't matter, though. If I want friends I can manipulate someone to be my friend, like I do to get out of gym. Piece of cake._

He **was **great at manipulating people to get what he wanted. He didn't have any medical conditions and was never injured badly, but he still managed to stay out of gym every day and found ways to keep from getting beaten up by people.

When Noah got done packing everything he needed, he ran downstairs. He ate breakfast quickly and then his mom told him it was time to go. For some reason the contestants had to take a boat, and he couldn't think of why... "Mom, do you think anyone there is going to have **any** brainpower? It's just so boring when everyone's an idiot," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

She hesitated and then said, "Maybe, Noah. You're not the only person in the world with a brain. Anyway, we had better go! You don't want to miss your boat."

But he was still skeptical. He liked things to be challenging for him and he liked being around people as smart as him. While sitting in his mom's blue-green minivan, he decided to read the book Pet Sematary. He was a big fan of Stephen King. He'd loved to read since he was a baby, and he hated sports. He sucked at them so much it wasn't funny.

"Are you excited, Noah?" his mom asked him. He really didn't feel like talking to his mom, so he just said "Yeah, I guess so," and went back to his book.

The boat finally arrived, and a large black man motioned Noah to get in. He shouted in a booming loud voice, "THAT'S YOUR ROOM, SOLDIER!" and pointed to a door.

Noah rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Wow, thanks. I sure feel welcome." He went to his room and sprayed some air freshener. When the man asked why Noah was doing that, he said back, "Because it **stinks** in here, duh. Can't you smell it?" So then the man yelled at Noah, "LIVE WITH IT, MAGGOT!" _Wow, what's __**his**__ problem? He hates me and we just met_, Noah thought.

He walked into another room and saw a skinny blonde girl in a red tank top and a brown-haired boy in a red tracksuit. Obviously the sterotypical jock and dumb blonde...he figured he would hate each one, but went to talk to them anyway.

"Hey, I'm Noah Richardson," he said. "So who are you guys?"

"Hi, Nate! I'm Lindsay Butler! This is my friend Tyler," she said cheerfully. "Your head looks like an eggplant!"

Noah frowned and said, "No it doesn't." _What an __**idiot. **__This isn't going well so far, _he thought with frustration. "Eggplants are NOT rectangular."

"Oh, you're right! It looks like a chocolate bar! Chocolate bars are yummy!" Lindsay said.

With that Noah was getting more frustrated, and was about to leave when Tyler said, "I'm **awesome** at sports, dude! I'm gonna pitch this tennis ball at that wall over there!" He threw the tennis ball, clearly in the wrong direction, and it hit Noah's nose. It didn't hurt him too much, but this guy was serious? He honestly thought he was good at sports? Talk about idiotic.

Tyler frowned and said, "Oops, sorry dude! My hand was just sweaty. Let me try again!"

Noah raised one eyebrow and said, "No thanks. I'm good." Obviously his hand wasn't sweaty, he just sucks at sports. Lindsay giggled and said "That was awesome, Tyren!" Tyler frowned a little. Noah wondered why she called him Tyren instead of Tyler, and why she called him Nate after he said his name was Noah. Was this girl so dumb she couldn't even remember people's names? Noah left the room thinking, _what complete and utter __**morons. **_Though he did somewhat like Lindsay. She was pretty, and extremely stupid but kind of in a cute way.

He went into another room, and in there were two girls. They were dressed identically in pink shoes, pink shorts and a black and white striped top. Both were showing their stomachs and had their hair up in exactly the same way. The only difference was that one girl was fat, pale, and short, and the other was skinny, tan, and tall. Girls who look like the skinny one don't usually befriend girls who look like the fat one, so they must really like each other, he figured.

"Hey, I'm Noah, what's up with you two?" he said. He was going to try to make friends, even if those two girls didn't look like they could be friends with him.

"Hi! We're Katie and Sadie!" the girls both said at the same time.

"I'm Katie Johnson," said the tan one.

"And I'm Sadie Newton!" said the other one.

Noah raised an eyebrow and said, "Um... okay, so why are you dressed exactly the same?"  
>"Because we're BFFFLs, duh!" Katie said.<p>

"Um, okay then, nevermind I don't feel like talking right now," Noah said as he left the room. He did not want anything to do with those two.

In the next room he went into, he saw... well, what he saw slightly resembled a Snorlax. A huge, incredibly fat boy with blonde hair. He was just sitting on his bed watching TV and eating a sandwich.

"Uh, hi?" he said, not knowing what to say.

"Huh? Oh, hi, I'm Owen!" he said between bites of his sandwich.

Noah tried to talk to him, but he only wanted to talk about Pokemon. Noah thought that least Owen was the one person that wanted to talk about something he was actually somewhat into. It turned out that Owen also actually know what manga is, and is into some of Noah's favorites. So Noah decided he liked the kid, and he actually found someone he could be friends with.


End file.
